Biometric recognition technology encompasses fingerprint image recognition, facial image recognition, iris image recognition, ear image recognition, and other techniques. In law enforcement, biometric recognition technology may be used for searches in biometric databases of known criminals in attempts to match crime scene images, latent fingerprint images, or facial images recorded by a security camera, for example, with images in the databases. Searches in a biometric database, known in the industry as a gallery, may be performed using a biometric search engine or matching algorithm that compares an input image with all of the images in the biometric database. The search engine may be installed at a centralized location and shared between different biometric operator workstations that may perform searches with or updates to the biometric database.